


just a minute to win it

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [38]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: everyone's favorite space ragtag team, set somewhere between s5 and s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Jemma needs a minute. Daisy's not sure they've got one, what with the aliens about to chase them down and the being out of firepower and whatnot.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: a moment apart [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412854
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	just a minute to win it

**Author's Note:**

> this came to me in a dream so I think it's safe to say I'm still on finale mode

“Jemma, we gotta go!” Another alarm sounded behind them, more footfalls announcing a second wave of soldiers. They were going to be _toast_ if they didn’t leave, Daisy mused, and the thought was echoed by Piper’s loud swearing as she and Davis were forced to retreat. 

Davis looked as if he wanted to toss his gun aside. “I’m out!” he yelled to Daisy, and Piper managed to get off one more shot before asserting the same. 

“Get back to the Zephyr!” Daisy called back, doing a quick neck roll before quaking the latest advance. _“Jemma!”_

“Just hang on!” Jemma shouted, taking what seemed to be a small, black snap button out of her pocket before opening it, snapping it shut and slapping it onto the surface of the desk she’d been raiding. “Let’s go!” 

They stopped several more times along their way to the Zephyr for Jemma to slap several more of the buttons onto the walls of the spacecraft, and by the time they rejoined Davis and Piper, Daisy had beads of sweat running down her forehead while Jemma looked like she wanted to take a month-long nap. 

Instead, Jemma pulled a small black knob from a drawer and handed it to Piper. “Push this, and Davis, I need you to get us as far away as you can in the next minute, if you please.” Both nodded, and soon the Zephyr was careening away from their latest alien encounter. 

Piper pushed at the button, frowning when nothing occurred. “I...did?” She pushed it again, and this time Daisy frowned along with her. “All due respect, Agent Simmons...”

“You sure this is gonna work?” Daisy murmured. She had, after all, seen a few of Jemma’s gadgets not function as planned, and if they had to exert their firepower on an entire population, she’d rather know sooner than later. 

“Just _give_ it a minute,” Jemma whispered in a light scold, and the tone of it was so motherly it practically made Daisy and Piper sit up straight and attempt to school their features. (Daisy wondered if her best friend had learned it from May.)

They continued to stare out the window at the ship, Piper fiddling with the knob in her hands, and the nervous buzzing in Daisy’s stomach rose with each passing moment of silence. How would they know Jemma’s gadget had worked? Were they about to be swarmed by a fleet of hostile aircraft? Maybe she’d ask Piper to push the button again, just to be sure -- 

Just then, the ship behind them erupted into one massive fireball, lighting up the cold expanses of space for a mere second or two before fizzling into darkness. Davis, Piper and Daisy watched with wide eyes, the activation knob falling slack in Piper’s grip while Jemma simply smiled in its shadow. 

_“Cool,”_ Piper and Daisy whispered in unison. 

Davis rolled his eyes, muttering something about ‘like kids in a candy shop’ while Jemma just smirked. “I told you it would work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
